


maybe three's a bit too much

by heecheondo (bERUkUN)



Series: (ᴖ◡ᴖ)♪ polytagon [6]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Breaking up the Polyamory, Hyojong-centered, M/M, Multi, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Polyamory gone wrong, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bERUkUN/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: sometimes two was just fine. sometimes two fitted better in a relationship. it just really hurts when you're the extra one.





	maybe three's a bit too much

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to quickly write something kind of to vent i guess??? also havent updated polytagon in 4 months and the thought just hit me in the face - and then realized i always only write good/happy poly? - so here i am updating this series aND posting some poly angst lol.......  
> i have two things out of my schedule and i have been taking way too much to finish [a little more than two](https://archiveofourown.org/series/716934)'s part 3 but this comeback kind of gave my sparkle back so i guess i will post soon... but because of those 2 things i'm not sure,,,, only one is finished but i can't post rn so yeah i have more time to spend Waiting but anyway jskhfjsdhss sorry for being a failure of a writer and try to enjoy this thing uwu it's unbetaed and a bit messy but uh whatever sdfjhsdfjkshjkshf i've wrote worst shit but i also wrote better shit so uhhhh idk

he didn't want to believe it at first,. because hyojong really loved what they had and really loved them. he really loved his two older partners. 

the thing is, they didn't love him back like that. they didn't tell him that, but he didn't need to be told to realize it. the looks they gave one another were too different from the ones they gave him, they spent more time with themselves rather than with him or with them all together, hyojong could see it all.

and maybe that was the worst, because they couldn't see it, and as much as it hurt him he would be the one that would need to make them open their eyes.

"hyungs, we need to break up", he said one day at hwitaek's. the three of them had planned on having an indoors date with some popcorn and beer but the youngest wasn't in the mood to pretend to be a happy trio and told them right away.

he still remembered the look the other two gave him, jinho blinking in confusion, probably wondering where that had come from and hwitaek who had been caught too off guard to even react, eyes wide and nothing more. "what?", he finally said in a very low, almost inaudible tone. 

"we need to break up. or, at least i need to break up with you two, not sure about you two though."

"what do you mean, hyojong-ah", jinho said, laughing out of nervousness. "is there something bothering you? something we've done?"

"kind of, yeah", he spat, making the two shiver at his tone. maybe he shouldn't be very harsh but it had been rubbing on him for too much and he was kind of a hot-headed person. "but i understand, it's hard to not pick favourites and you two are wonderful people and boyfriends so it's _very_ understandable."

they shared a look. "what is understandable?", the oldest decided to ask, which made him groan in frustration. they really were blind to all of this, weren't they.

"it's understandable that you two are in love with each other more than you are in love with me."

" _what_?", hwitaek said in a louder tone. "kim hyojong, we love you."

"i know", he said weakly, "but not like you love each other. hyungs, please i--, don't insist. i'm going home."

"no, hyojong wait--!", hui was ready to run and stop the other from leaving when his hyung grabbed his wrist. "hyung, what are you--"

"let him go. it's better for him to think about it, and us too."

hyojong was about to leave the house but not before listening to the next few words. "what do you mean, hyung--"

"i mean that maybe he's right, and we're just hurting him keeping this thing."

he closed the door as hard as he could and ran.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> huihui (03:26am): hyojong please talk to us
> 
> huihui (03:26am): we can sort it out!!!! pls dont shut us down like this
> 
> huihui (03:33am): jongie pls talk to us
> 
> huihui (03:49am): heck pls talk to me? 
> 
> huihui (03:55am): pls :(
> 
> huihui (07:31am): hyojongie??????
> 
> huihui (12:02pm): :(
> 
> huihui (05:31pm): if its necessary ill message u in a daily basis
> 
> huihui (05:47pm): i see u reading these!!!!!!!! pls just REPLY
> 
> huihui (05:58pm): even a pls never talk to me is ok
> 
> huihui (12:03pm): hyojongah.
> 
> huihui (02:12am): hyojongah.
> 
> huihui (10:11am): hyojongah.
> 
> huihui (03:37pm): hyojongah!!!!!!!!!
> 
> huihui (05:09am) :(

 

> jinojino (01:09pm): im sorry if we ended up hurting you but we should talk it out
> 
> jinojino (01:09pm): i understand if you hate us or want to avoid us but its been a whole week
> 
> jinojino (01:10pm): and, i mean,,,, i think it was enough time for all three of us to think.
> 
> jinojino (01:10pm): at least it was for me but if you need more time we can wait...
> 
> jinojino (01:10pm): just-- tell us that. that you need more time to think
> 
> jinojino (01:10pm): but dont just ghost us.
> 
> jinojino (01:11pm): we /did/ stay a long time together and we did not intend to hurt you
> 
> jinojino (01:11pm): youre still a very special dongsaeng and close friend after all
> 
> jinojino (01:11pm): so... yeah.
> 
> jinojino (01:11pm): love u
> 
> jinojino (01:11pm): shit i mean
> 
> jinojino (01:11pm): uh,,,,, anyway, please at least dont leave us hanging

 

hyojong stared at the messages, read them over and over again. and closed his phone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"fix this", hongseok told him a few days later.

"fix what? they're better off together, as a monogamous couple, and by now they probably finally realized that. there's nothing for me to fix, they're fine."

hongseok scoffed. " _fine_? hwitaek-hyung has been down for a while and is missing many of his classes and i'm pretty sure i've seen jinho-hyung feed him because he has been skipping his meals too."

hyojong tried to just shrug it off but deep down he felt guilty. he had hurt his two hyungs he loved so much. "are them that bad?"

"yeah. i am surprised jinho-hyung didn't break apart by now but maybe he's trying to be strong for hwitaek-hyung", he then sighed. "look, hyojong, i know you have been having your issues with them but you can't just tell them bye and disappear. you were super close before this whole three-way thing happened and you're obviously important to them."

"but they don't love me."

he could see his best friend holding himself to not roll his eyes and snap. it was kind of scary but oh well, hongseok was quite the mom friend. "maybe not romantically but that doesn't make you any less important. it happens in monogamous relationships so it's not impossible that they _did_ stop loving you like that, but either way you didn't even let them confirm it, did you?"

hyojong frowned. "no, i-- just said they'd don't love me like they love each other and left."

"literally?"

"y-- yeah."

hongseok rested his hand on the younger's shoulder. "talk to them and fix it. even if you're right and they would be better just the two of them, do it right."

he nodded, but deep down he wanted to ignore everything that had happened, because he _knew_ his intuition was right and that he would be soon enough boyfriend-less.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"you-- you actually came" was the first thing jinho said when he opened the door to hwitaek's house.

"yeah, i-- _did_ say i would come", he answered. it sounded a bit too cold and he regretted that but it was too late now. 

the older nodded. "well, come in", he decided to say, giving the taller man space to enter, shutting the door afterwards, moving towards the living room where hwitaek was on the couch, checking his phone.

"hyojong-ah", he whispered to himself once he saw the newcomer, turning his phone's screen off. "you're here."

"yeah, hyung, i'm here. i", he cleared his throat, "have to apologize for the way i treated you two the last time."

hwitaek nodded. "it's okay, we forgive you, right hyung?", he asked jinho who nodded too. "we want to apologize as well, we haven't been great to you this past few months either."

"and we didn't even notice we were doing this", the older added, sitting next to the house owner, but not before signalling the youngest to do the same. "we're sorry for not treating you right, as your boyfriends."

hyojong didn't know what to say so he just stared at his feet. "it's okay", he tried to say.

hwitaek sighed. "and about what you told us that day--"

he shut his eyes, knowing what would come. he didn't want to lose them but he had no choice if he wanted them -  _and_ himself - to be happy.

"--you were right. we put some thought on it and we think... maybe it would be better for the three of us if we broke up."

jinho put his hands around hyojong's shoulder and the younger really wanted to brush it off but he fought against it. "you're still very important to us, hyojong-ah. we just... we think we'd be better to let you go and be free from us."

"we don't feel like that anymore, not with you", the second oldest said, with the older nodding.

"okay", hyojong finally said. "i knew it. it's okay, it'll just take time for me to get used to it."

"you won't shut us down completely again, will you?"

the youngest turned to look at him, visibly worried. "of course not, hwitaek-hyung. you two were my best friends before boyfriends and i'd hate myself for letting you two go. i just need to heal."

"hyojong-ah..."

" _don't_ , jinho-hyung", he said, finally getting up. "i'll be fine, in time."

the couple looked at each other and quietly nodded. "we'll see you around, right?"

he did the best to smile at them. "sure. see you later hyungs", he left, fake smile still on his lips.

and it was only when he was safe in his bed, under the blankets and hidden from the two of them, that he let it disappear, revealing the pain he actually felt.

it was for the best, but _why did it hurt so much_?

**Author's Note:**

> well thats it lol sometimes poly relationships doesnt work and its okay if you can tell something is wrong and back the f up. dont force urselves into something yall dont want or feel happy with, kids!  
> sorry hyung that my first hyojong centered fic is This and you Suffer but I wanted to write something focusing our finest kim hyojong since i've never?????? done it before?????? and I wrote a Lot for pentagon. so, sorry hyung.  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/heecheondo), [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo), and [pentagon's newest release](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nu2yQ1zYDYU) yall should listen right now.


End file.
